Close Your Eyes
by Scarlet-fears
Summary: REVISED! CH 1 and 2 COMBINED. Playboy bachelor Sesshoumaru is without fear. Everyday is a party, but when he suddenly loses his eyesight he is forced to rely on help. He is of course allergic to any form of animal dander and therefore has no choice but to
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED--Combined Chapters 1 and 2**

**Close Your Eyes: **Chapter 1  
By: Scarletfears

Club life, yes it was thrilling for eccentric life of Japan's fastest, most accomplished entrepreneur. Not just any entrepreneur, a single one at that. He never settled for anything less than extravagant. Although he knew the risks of his actions, he also knew that he could get away with murder and that would never stop him. Most believed he was unafraid, unafraid of the consequences that would later come as a result of his carelessness. They were wrong; a man as great as he did not fear something so trivial. He worried. He worried if he woke up in the morning with no one there to forever etch into his memory. He cared nothing of their feelings. Whoever it was, she would be just another number under his belt. He was the type of man to never go out with the same woman twice. Well, there was one woman…

"Look! It's Sesshoumaru Taisho!" one girl screeched to her companion while trying to look unfazed. The lights were swerving across the obnoxiously loud club. It was opening night, and only the most important people had access to it. All eyes seemed to turn when he walked in. Whispering was heard among the crowd, some giggling, some were sounds of desperate want and need, and most were at a loss for words. "Mhmm, I would love a bite of that piece of heaven"

He strode to the dance floor as soon as he got there and had no obvious struggle getting a woman to dance with him. He smirked slightly at the girl he was dancing with. She looked no more than sixteen years old. Apparently she had connections to be in a place such as this one, but he didn't mind. The way she danced couldn't justify her age.

"A bite? That is ridiculous. You'd be lucky if you had a taste of him." stated a young man in his early twenties. His slick, black hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He smiled at the two young ladies enjoying their drink.

"Sesshoumaru would most likely play around with you, and kick you to the curb." Still grinning at the ladies he continued, "On the other hand, I know how to treat a lady. One must treat ladies such as yourselves with respect, honesty, and the occasional…" his words faded as his hand slid down to cup one of the ladies backside giving it a firm squeeze.

"Hentai!" The sound of the slap delivered quickly dissolved into nothing due to the volume of music.

"There you are Miroku!" A woman sporting a high ponytail walked briskly to where he was standing. She was dressed in a denim skirt stopping mid-thigh and a green and gold tank top. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" her face flushed from the temperature of the room.

"Why, my dearest Sango, how did you find me?" his hands moving to grasp hers tightly as they walked to a nearby, reserved booth.

"I'd like to say that I searched everywhere for one as handsome as you," she started sarcastically "but if you want the truth…all I had to do was follow the trail of bullshit."

With his hands tugging at the location of his heart he feigned disbelief. "My love, you mar my dignity with your words." Staring impassively at him he just laughed admitting defeat. "I admit, you see right through me."

"It doesn't take a genius to do that." came an amused voice. Sesshoumaru seated himself at the booth with his dance partner.

"Sesshoumaru, who is this lovely maiden that has graced us with her presence?" Miroku questioned. Sango rolled her eyes, Sesshoumaru heaved a large sigh, and the girl blushed mercilessly at the question.

"Her name is…" he thought about it for a while before coming to the realization that he had no idea who she was. It didn't matter to him who she was, but he didn't want to be rude. She might have told him her name. He wasn't one who listened observantly to acquaintances though. He looked to her to finish his sentence.

"Hisami, Arika" she finished his sentence. She was too flustered to be offended by Sesshoumaru's memory lapse. "Please, just call me Rika." She continued fumbling with the hem of her barely there skirt.

Sesshoumaru curtly nodded at Sango acknowledging her presence. Miroku and Arika continued chatting with each other across the table. After a few more drinks, a couple of dances, another rubbing of a backside, and the sound of a reverberating slap, Sesshoumaru stood up and gathered his belongings. He invited Arika back to his apartment and asked Miroku and Sango if they would like to come too. They knew better than to take him up on his offer, he was just being polite.

"No thanks Sessh. I think I'm just going to drop Sango off at her place and go home. We have a meeting tomorrow morning, don't forget." He said while paying for Sango and himself.

"First off, I do not like nicknames, second of all, this Sesshoumaru never forgets." Slipping his arm around Arika's shoulder they left. Arika looked back waving goodbye to Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku, she is just a child." Sango said as she waved back to Arika winking at her. "I wish Sesshoumaru would grow up and take things seriously. I mean, this is obviously not the first time he's slept with a minor. He's going to get himself into more trouble than he can dig out of."

Opening the car door for Sango Miroku tried to dispel her worries. "It's none of our concern Sango. You know as well as I that he takes whatever steps are necessary to get what he wants."

They drove out of the heart of the city to a more rural, quiet, area. Neither of them spoke, but rather they basked in the silence they had come to enjoy. "It doesn't make it right." She said while yawning and closing her eyes. Miroku brushed away her bangs and genuinely smiled at the only woman who could make him feel special.

"Don't worry about it love, what goes around comes around." She mumbled something; it sounded as though she agreed with him, and fell into a deep slumber.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The door of the apartment shut and he instantaneously pushed her against the wall ravishing her mouth with his. She barely had anytime to respond. She braced herself on his forearms as he gently bit down from the side of her neck to her collarbone. She mewled loudly wrapping her legs around his waist as she began to unbutton his shirt. He carried her off to his bedroom while managing to push her top up and over her head revealing her small, dainty, lace bra. It was obviously smaller than her cup size and made her bosom seem larger than it actually was.

They finally settled on the bed as she began fumbling with the button to his pants. While she was occupied with that he undid her bra, took off her skirt, and relieved her of her undergarments. He did this all with little effort. Soon they were both bare, and she blushed furiously as her eyes examined him from top to bottom. Her eyes widened as he asked "Is this your first time?"

She looked as though she was contemplating what to say. At last she slowly gave a small nod. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt that he would most likely never he her again, but it didn't lessen the situation. After thoroughly preparing her he slowly slid into her…and felt no barrier or resistance. She immediately responded and moved to her own beat.

'_Virgin my ass.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru walked into Revolutionaire, one of the world's leading companies in management. The tall building blended in with the other skyscrapers of the city; its windows reflecting off the actions of those outside. The floors made of marble had the company's insignia engraved upon it tinted in gold. Towards the center of the building was a magnificent water fountain. It contained tropical colored koi, everyone who entered were entranced by its beauty.

The people stepped aside bowing their heads in respect as he pushed forward towards the elevator. The main lobby was flooded with people. The employees struggled to get where they were supposed to be and the clients waited impatiently waiting for assistance. Finally making his way to the elevator he stepped in and tried to ignore the smell of everyone around him. Just as the doors almost shut a small stout man squeezed his way in panting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" squealed the disorderly man, "Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere! You're later than usual and…" he stopped and noticed the glare he was receiving from his boss.

"Jaken, you are mistaken. As the head of this corporation, I can and will arrive when I want to." His cold eyes boring into the little man's head, "This Sesshoumaru is never late."

The rest of the ride upstairs remained silent. That didn't last long. The moment Sesshoumaru stepped out he was swarmed from every corner by busy employees; all were in some sort of worry.

"Mr. Taisho! Your nine o'clock meeting has been pushed up to right now! They are all waiting for you in the conference room!" his secretary shouted to him from her desk.

"I am on my way there right now."

"Mr. Taisho! The whole computer system just crashed! It's those damn hackers! Practically all our information is no longer private!" one of the interns squealed as his was pushed out of the way.

"Get Miroku on it right now! Tell him to switch the network and to resurface the firewalls better this time or he's out of a job!"

"What about the files!"

"Tell Sango and Shiori to start on that, and that I want it all done and on my desk so I can look over it in a week." He said pushing his way closer to the conference room.

"Oh by the way Mr. Taisho, Inuyasha called." The secretary once again shouted from across the room, "He should be coming in…oops…right now."

"What!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he pushed his way even faster.

"I said…"

The elevator bell rung and let all hell loose.

_Shit! _Was all Sesshoumaru could think.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Everyone stopped and cleared the way as the younger Mr. Taisho hastily made his way up to his brother. "Can't you keep anything under control?"

"I have no time to deal with you and your remarks right now Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru gripped the handle to the conference room. "I'm already late for an important meeting."

Jaken eyed Sesshoumaru from where he was standing. _What a hypocrite!_

"Now if you will excuse me brother…" he opened the door and was about to slide in.

"Dad passed away Sessh…" Inuyasha said. His eyes were evidently marked by grief. He continued but Sesshoumaru didn't hear any of it. He just stood there with the door open his eyes wide with disbelief. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his head as it was ringing through his ears.

The intern made his way up the staircase screaming, "The bathroom is flooded!" Once upstairs he noticed the room was as silent as…death. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and howled, "You're fired! Get the hell out of this building!" His pain stricken face was not to be taken lightly.

"I want you all where you are supposed to be and I had better not hear another damn noise coming out of your wretched mouths!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be worried. All of these employee's were going to sue Sesshoumaru for verbal assault if he didn't do something soon. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pushed him out into his own office.

"Hey, I got the meeting okay?" Inuyasha tried to sound calm for the sake of both of them "You just stay here, and I'll catch you up on what happened."

Sesshoumaru sat as his desk with his face on his hands. He knew that his father was growing old with age, but this was unexpected. He was healthy and active, it just didn't make sense. No, this couldn't be happening right now. They hadn't prepared for it. He was NOT ready for this. The door clicked shut and he just stared towards the door. Silent tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't comprehend why. They were just …there. He had never experienced this pain in his chest, with the exception of his mother. Even then it hadn't been so severe. That's all he remembered as he shut his eyes and laid his head down on the desk.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sango arrived on the twenty-second floor to confront Sesshoumaru about the earlier task he had requested if her and Shiori. It was definitely going to take more than the two of them in order to recover all the files. She heard about the untimely death of his father, but why make everyone else suffer?

_Because that's who he is. _Sango thought as she knocked on the door. _I guess he isn't there._

The secretary than whispered, "He's in there honey, it might be best not to bother him though."

"But I…" She was most certainly not going to go back downstairs again. Sango wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to face him right now either. Unconsciously her hand moved to knock on the door—very loud I might add.

She heard some sleepy groans, a loud thump, and finally a yelp of pain before she decided to open the door to see what was happening. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Sesshoumaru was on his hands and knees on the floor roaming around for something…or at least it was what it looked like.

"Who's there?" His voice croaked trying to stand up, but he only stumbled and caught himself on his knee.

Sango rushed to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "It's me, Sango." Pulling his arm from her grasp he managed to push himself up. He steadied himself on the desk. "Turn on the light damnit. I must have slept in late." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, the lights are on, and it's only three fifteen."

He stopped rubbing his eyes. He had a sky view…that meant.

"You're eyes are very swollen and red." Sango's voice was filled with concern. She walked towards him.

"Can you see my pupils?" he asked warily.

"Hai…"

Sesshoumaru felt the banging at his head again only this time it felt worse. It felt so much worse. He moaned in pain, and blacked out. Sango luckily managed to catch him before he hit the floor. His face was burning up in a fever, his eyes still swollen.

"Someone call an ambulance!" she screamed as he writhed in pain there in her arms.

-----

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I have yet to introduce Kagome into the story but trust me. She will be arriving soon enough. I came to the realization that I don't want this story to go over twenty chapters. I want it to be short, simple and to the point. The chapters will probably be ore lengthy and more in depth. Hopefully it will all work out.**

**Anyways, review, rate, whatever it is that you do.**

**By the way. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Jaken, etc. are ALL human in this story. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have the same features though. I know it doesn't make sense, but yeah, it's how I want it. Jaken of course isn't green, and he doesn't have a beak for a mouth…that would be rather odd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Close Your Eyes:** Chapter 2  
By: Scarletfears

Sesshoumaru felt as though he had been sleeping for days. He woke up and realized that he was not in his bed, but rather some uncomfortable, hard surface. Slowly lifting his arms up to stretch he felt his back crack as he reached towards his shoulder blades. His head was still lightly pounding, but nothing compared to before. The previous occurrences started coming back to him as his eyes snapped open. His vision was fogged. He couldn't pick out colors, or details of the objects around them. He saw a rough outline of his surroundings, but nothing more.

The door creaked open as his head turned in the direction of the noise. He could clearly see the figure of a woman.

"Hello, I see you've woken up," she stopped to look at the information card on top of the desk "Mr. Taisho…" She was obviously trying to make small talk with him as she took his temperature, and removed the IV cord in his arm. She was saying nothing of importance.

"I want information." He finally said as calmly as he could.

"Um…well actually, I'm just here to check your status." The nurse said fidgeting with needle, "I don't really know anything about your condition."

"Get me a doctor now." he commanded icily.

"Don't take that tone with me…" the nurse replied obviously annoyed with the way he thought he could order her around.

"NOW!" he said louder through gritted teeth. Seeing the retreating form of the nurse, he was somewhat satisfied until he heard her remark about "getting the stick out of his ass". He was up on his feet charging at the nurse in no time.

"Woah," Inuyasha said pushing him back in the room. "I can't even go to the bathroom without you getting in trouble." Once seated, he started demanding answers.

"They just took you in about half an hour ago. I don't know much about what's going on. Doc said he couldn't do much until you were awake."

"Which I can see he has done." The doctor stated matter-of-factly as he took a seat on the chair in front of the examination table. "My name is Dr. Komata. What seems to be the problem?"

"Only the fact that I can't see…" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically. The doctor examined his eyes, poking and prodding with his fingers.

"From what I can see with the sores on the inside of your eyelids…" the doctor continued as he wrote in his notepad, "It seems you have a case of ocular herpes. Now what this is--

"Hey doc," Inuyasha interrupted while biting into an apple, "Ain't herpes some sort of STD?"

The apple was quickly snatched and disposed of by the doctor.

"There is no eating in this room."

"Hey! But…"

"And in this case, no it isn't an STD." the doctor tried to explain it in terms that could be easily understood. "Ocular herpes is a result of the following factors: direct exposure to the sunlight, previous eye injuries, severe illness, excessive overwhelming stress, and extreme cases of obesity."

"I think it's safe to rule out the last one." The doctor finished. "So which is it?"

"I honestly don't think any of those factors apply to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"That's a load of crap!" Inuyasha interjected, "It is absolutely the stress!"

The doctor wrote down some more notes speaking gibberish to himself. Raising himself to his feet he again spoke. "I see." He continued to observe Sesshoumaru.

"Judging from the number of sores, and their…appearance, you should regain your eyesight in the least amount of six months. It could possibly go up to nine months."

"So I will regain my vision?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. Your condition may worsen if you continue to put yourself under these heavy circumstances. The sores will again spread further back reaching your optic nerve and may cause permanent damage there."

The doctor again looked through his notepad.

"I suggest you take it easy. I cannot begin to imagine what you are going through to put this amount of stress on yourself. Do you care to state any other ailments?"

"I've been having mild migraines lately, and I can feel it somewhat right now."

After finishing whatever notes he was writing he pulled some brochures out of the cabinet.

"I recommend taking this Zoloft once in the morning…"

"But isn't that…" Inuyasha once again interrupted.

"This is getting annoying Mr. Taisho." The doctor said exasperatingly. "No it is not just an anti-depressant; it is also used for migraines."

"Oh…" Inuyasha kept silent.

"Considering the demands of your job, I know that six months is too much time for you to take off of work. I discourage taking Braille classes. You'll have your vision back by the time you finish. Instead you might need a guide dog to lead you around. There will be a couple of meetings…"

"I'm allergic." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well…" the doctor flipped through some pages, "They have personal assistants. They are more expensive, but it appears you have no choice in the matter."

"It appears so."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru could already tell this was going to be a problem. He was soon released from Chiba Medical as Inuyasha guided him towards his car in the parking lot. He could tell it was night. The light perception had reduced, and than there was the fact that Inuyasha asked if he wanted to have dinner. He tried to ignore the last thought.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Inuyasha finally said breaking the awkward moment between the two. "I won't be here for the next couple of weeks."

"You're never usually here." He stated quite dazed.

It was true. Inuyasha lived in the southern city of Osaka with their family friend Myouga. After Myouga's wife had died, he had become an alcoholic. Inuyasha feeling indebted by all that Myouga had done for him stayed there to keep an eye on him. Their father lived in an estate in the rugged landscape of Hokkaido. It was on the Northern islands of Japan. He didn't like the rush of the city.

_He loved the outdoors._

Sesshoumaru lived in Chiba. It was a lot closer to the bustling industry. That wasn't where he felt at home, it was where he felt he belonged. The late Mr. Taisho spent three days of the week in Chiba to take care of business needs. Most of the work was just sent to him at home so he wouldn't have to visit too often. He enjoyed spending the weekends with Inuyasha. Usually Sesshoumaru and his father kept everything strictly business. There was the occasional lunch break, but they grew distant after his mother died, and he had decided to remarry.

"I was talking about the meeting." Inuyasha snorted as he kept his gaze straight forward.

"The…meeting," Sesshoumaru repeated. Confusion settled in and his brow drew together. He tried to recall what he was talking about.

_Ah, that meeting…_

"What of it?"

"Well, I'm going to the states to advertise and expose new methods of merger." He said while making hand gestures. He suddenly stopped remembering that it was in vain. "Yeah…and all that whatnot stuff."

"I hope you have a better way of communicating these methods other than _whatnot stuff_."

"Hmph! Blind and you are still a bastard."

Sesshoumaru made no remark which only made Inuyasha feel like a total ass.

"Do you um…want me to stay?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled into the parking area of Sesshoumaru's apartment complex.

Getting out of the car Sesshoumaru brushed himself off and replied, "I've never required your presence." He started off walking towards the building. He bumped into four different cars on the way and almost tripped over the curb. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and started off.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "You don't need my help at all. You're only going off in the wrong direction, straight into traffic."

The bellboy watched as the once regal, independent resident of the complex was practically being dragged in by the arm by someone who closely resembled him. His feet collided with the steps leading to the main lobby and the leading man mumbled an apology. This was not normal. His eyes followed the two men until the elevator door closed. Something was going on, and by the end of the week, everyone would know.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I called Jaken right now," Inuyasha said. He was ironing a shirt and some dark colored dress pants for Sesshoumaru. "He'll be coming up to get you and then drive you to NSW where you'll pick up your guide."

Sesshoumaru was currently in the shower. With his head leaning against the stall, and the soap streaming down his back he wondered how he ever got himself in this situation.

_I guess I should've gone on that cruise a while back._ He joked to himself while giving a sharp laugh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I hope you're listening in there. It took a lot of work getting all of this arranged."

After hearing no response Inuyasha let out a hefty sigh. This was probably the most time he and Sesshoumaru had spent together since they were living in the same house back in school.

_Which was what? Nine years ago…_

It was non-business related and yet he knew if this had never happened they would have gone on living just the same. It really didn't make any difference. Inuyasha remained friends with Miroku, but nowadays he barely had any spare time.

"I left your," he cleared his throat. "under…stuff there on the sink." He flushed slightly at the embarrassing predicament he was in.

_I feel like an old man._

Inuyasha went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Looking in the refrigerator he found half a gallon of milk, some leftover Chinese take-out, bread, butter, and some really out-dated lunch-meat. The cupboards were practically empty except for the dishes, but he managed to find some cereal.

_Mini-Wheat's…it'll do._

Grabbing himself a bowl he poured it in there and added some milk. Hearing the bathroom door open he turned around but not before snatching a spoon.

"Where's the Zoloft?"

"Right here," Inuyasha said while munching on the cereal. "Let me get you one. Hold up." Untwisting the lid he poured a glass of water and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"You don't have any food. You know that right?" Inuyasha said, still munching through the cereal.

"What are you eating then?"

"Mini-Wheat's…"

"The one's with the maggots right?" Sesshoumaru informed him as he turned back heading to his room.

That did it for Inuyasha. Spitting the cereal across the counter he hurried to the bathroom and rinsed with mouthwash. He scrubbed every inch of his, gagging himself to get everything out of his system. Sesshoumaru settled in bed, clearly unfazed by the occurrence and proceeded to shut off the light.

"Fuck!"

Finally coming out of the bathroom he gathered his stuff.

"Real nice fluffy!" he cursed. "Die from infection or somethin'!"

"You can't die from eating maggots. You chewed them before swallowing. They probably died. If they didn't, they'll die in your digestive track." Sesshoumaru called carelessly from bed.

"Keh! Sounds like you have personal experience!" Inuyasha pouted from the hallway.

"No, I check my food before eating it." He replied nonchalantly while making himself more comfortable.

"You're gonna have some problem with that now…" Inuyasha mumbled putting his jacket on.

"I missed that." Sesshoumaru snapped having an idea of what he had said.

"I_ said_ you wouldn't have to if you kept up with things around here!" he lied.

_Sure. _

"Your clothes are hanging on the doorknob of the closet." Inuyasha explained hurriedly as he made his way to the door. "I left another Zoloft on the counter in the kitchen for tomorrow. There's a water bottle there as well. Jaken will be here early so I set your alarm clock for five-thirty."

He opened the door and just before closing it he called out. "Oh, and Sessh?"

"Hm?"

"Don't forget that your underwear goes on the inside of your clothes." That made Sesshoumaru growl. Inuyasha smirked as he slammed the door behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Today was certainly going to prove to be an interesting day. Jaken had never been asked to chauffer Mr. Taisho around. Inuyasha had explained to him the situation, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Maybe now he would get the recognition he thought that he so desperately deserved. He walked into the building and was surprised to find Sesshoumaru already downstairs waiting for him in the lobby.

_I wonder how he managed that._

"G-good morning Mr. T-taisho." He stuttered as Sesshoumaru stood up.

Although he felt awkward doing so he proceeded to grasp his boss by the cuff of his sleeve and tug him along through the revolving doors. His ego only grew as the staff stopped to acknowledge his presence. Jaken smirked and held the car door open for Sesshoumaru. Spending twenty minutes with Jaken in the car continuously telling him what and "honor" it was to escort him wherever he pleased wasn't his ideal fantasy.

Arriving at their destination Jaken once again opened the door for him and dragged him towards the entrance of the building. It was a quiet place. Sesshoumaru could hear the typing of the receptionist, and a couple of far-off voices. He was pushed towards a chair in the waiting room and sat quietly as Jaken signed him in at the front desk. He could hear the television and inwardly groaned at the topic of discussion. It was that popular American talk show, Jerry Springer. The topic of the day was "I'm pregnant by a Transsexual." He could hear the cliché chanting of "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!"

He all but died before he heard his name being called. "Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho?" He rose to meet the new guest and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Please come into my office. I've been expecting you."

Starting off in that direction, Jaken almost died. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Allow this humble person to aid you." Once again pulling him towards the office Sesshoumaru could barely suppress the urge to yell at Jaken for continually treating him as incapable of little tasks.

"I'm Kaede, the head of this clinic." He heard the voice say in a shaky manner. "Quite frankly, we've never really had a case such as yours." He raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"I have a busy schedule Kaede-sama." Sesshoumaru told her blatantly. "If you wouldn't mind…"

The woman understood, but was intrigued by his haughty attitude. "I agree whole-heartedly and I apologize. Before we can do anything though, there are certain rules and regulations that your assistant may read to you." She pulled out a contract and handed it to him. "Sign the areas indicated and I'll be back in a couple of minutes if you have any questions."

After she left Jaken read t to him. It was all anticipated. This i personal assistant /i was going to cost him fifteen hundred a week. There were some points on harassment, proper behavior, equal treatment, and any other agreements made between him and this person. Jaken pointed out where to signature and he did so.

Kaede soon returned with a new addition. "Mr. Taisho, as I have mentioned, your situation is that of an unexpected one. Therefore, there is hardly anyone here qualified to do the job that you seek." Sesshoumaru's expression remained that same, but it appeared more aggravated to a close observer.

"But-

Kaede interrupted.

"We do have one. If you are dissatisfied with this choice, you will have to go to another organization with your inquiries."

This is when the other figure approached.

"Hello Mr. Taisho. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is a pleasure to be working for you." The girl seemed to have a pleasant voice. By the way she was speaking; he determined that she was smiling.

_Woah momma! What a…hottie. No, it's more handsome. His hair looks so soft, and his skin is like porcelain. Oh Kami! His eyes are gorgeous._ Her eyes continued to scan him from head to foot. Her cheeks flushed.

It seemed strange, but Sesshoumaru swore he could feel her eyes boring into his body. Kagome outstretched her hand in a friendly gesture. He snorted and turned to Kaede.

"She'll do."

Kagome twitched. _That was rude! What have I gotten myself into_

-----

A/N: Phew! Okay that was significantly longer than my other chapters. You know what? It feels good to get it all out. I hope this makes sense to everyone, but whenever I read over this chapter I can't seem to convince myself that it's…worthy. It might just be me. If my writing style ever messes up severely, please tell me. I'd hate for the quality of this story to go down! It's always better to ask another person's opinion.

Okay, wow! I was shocked. I didn't expect so much feedback. It's not a bad thing. I was surprised. I won't address the reviews every chapter, maybe every two or three chapters, so please don't be offended.

**A Single Spark**  
DementeddragonQueen  
Djl  
appleme (x2! Hehe, it's a pleasure. Trust me.)  
Megan Consoer  
Lady Care

**Mediaminer**  
mysteriousdemon  
demonwitch  
Sar17

Before I forget, I have exams tomorrow and the next day, so I probably won't be able to start another chapter until Friday. Even then, I like to write in short intervals. About this chapter, I know Sesshoumaru seems a bit OOC and like a pushover, but trust me, he'll be back to normal soon. I hope you all caught the pun when I said he turned the light off. ;P

Anywho, Ocular herpes is a real disorder. I changed some things to my liking, but most of it is true.

I finally introduced Kagome so it should all be a breeze from here. Hopefully? I think I took up enough room so…

Read + Rate + Review happy me


	3. Chapter 3

**Close Your Eyes:** Chapter 3  
By: Scarletfears

They had been in each other's company for two-hundred and sixty seconds approximately, or so Kagome had counted, and already there was a thick tension set. That was one thing she was very meticulous about. She was always nervous, insecure, and with the attitude of Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome was positive that her bi-weekly psychiatrist appointments were going to occur more often than necessary.

There was definitely no way that she could back out of this. Grandfather was aging quickly, and with his health on the roller coaster of life and death, he could sparsely run the quaint shrine gift shop. Her mother was currently working double shifts. It was taking toll on the once jubilant woman. Kagome, although doing alright with herself financially, tried to help around the shrine. It had been with her family for ages. With all that had happened in the last four years, she wasn't sure how much more the Higurashi family could put up with.

Here she was signing a contract that bound her to a man of whom she could already tell would bring her to hell and back. The contract could be easily breeched, and she could quit at any time she wished, but Kagome was desperate--a little too desperate for her liking. With her limited schooling, there was only so much that a college drop out could do. If it were not for some old high school connections she had, she could be in a fast food joint flipping burgers. It seemed as though her hand moved of its own accord and signed the contract that she was sure would be regretted.

_Traitor!_ Her own hand was betraying what her mind was screaming at her to reconsider.

"Very well," Kaede clapped in relief "All of the finalizations shall be taken care of at the end of the day and Kagome will be able to start assisting you tomorrow!"

With a curt inclination of his head, Kaede had left the office in pursuit of other things to be done. Once again they were alone and the silence was dreadful.

"So…" Kagome at once started, "I'll see you tomorrow." Not too sure what else was to be said she started to the door and soon stopped mid-track.

"I suppose you know tomorrow's schedule?" Sesshoumaru asked. He wasn't amused by her lack of proprieties.

"Eh, not exactly but-

"You are to meet me at my current residence at exactly six-thirty in the morning." He explained as she took notes and Jaken gave her the address. "From there we will be driven to where I work and you will help me with whatever I wish. It would be recommended that you can take efficient notes, touch-type, handle yourself with calculations, and hold your tongue unless instructed otherwise."

Why was it that everything coming out of her new employer's mouth had to do with her attitude and behaviors and he didn't even know her? This would not do. There was no way that she could put up with this.

"Now you listen here!"

"Do not presume that you can tell me what to do girl." Jaken shook his head in a disapproving manner when he had reprimanded her. "There will be many more pressures in the working area and I will not have you embarrass me with your constant outbursts."

"Anything else I may require after work you will attend to. Your work-day will end at six fifteen."

The short man proceeded to tug at the man's sleeve as they left. "Wear something presentable." Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip and tried to reason with herself. He couldn't always be this uptight. He had recently lost his eyesight. Surely this was a plausible cause for his somewhat arrogant demeanor. Right? Maybe she was be overly-sensitive. She had a lot going on for her right now, maybe she misinterpreted his gestures.

Whatever the reason, she was determined to completely wipe the slate clean. They would both start tomorrow fresh and carefree. She wasn't going to let today tarnish her belief of who he truly was. This job was her opportunity to make a difference in not only her life, but his. With her company, she was positive that they would be best friends by the end of the week.

"Yes, this is perfect." She said to herself smiling. "It'll be just like babysitting! Except…without the baby." Kagome gave up trying to make sense out of it. Shaking her head she went home in hopes of getting ready for her first day of work.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After departing, Sesshoumaru requested to be driven home. There was no way that he would get any work done with that incompetent old man Jaken. He wasn't sure if this was responsible, skipping a day of work, with Inuyasha out of the country that is. It was like telling children to take care of themselves. Jaken helped him to the elevator and Sesshoumaru assured him that he could take care of himself the rest of the way.

Out in the hallway he could hear the neighbors arguing, again. It was that Ayame girl who sought to bring home a new boyfriend each week. He could only guess that she was breaking up with another sorry sap. She lived down the far end of the hall, so it was something when he could make out every word she was saying. They had exchanged drinks and had dinner together every once in a while although it was nothing serious. From what he had gathered, she wasn't ready for any long-term relationships and was testing out the possibilities. She had been "testing out the possibilities" for three years. He normally didn't care about such things, but he sure wished that they would keep it down.

Fumbling with the keys for a bit, he managed to let himself into the apartment. He leaned against the door with a hefty sigh. Today had gone better then expected, but why did he feel so exhausted? He stopped running his hands through his hair and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He heard some rustling coming from the living room. Sesshoumaru wasn't alone in the apartment. Never one to cower down in a dangerous situation, he made his way to the living room.

"Leave." Short, simple and to the point, just the way he liked it. Whoever was there would in no way misinterpret the forceful command.

"Holy shit!" The intruder fell off the couch and onto the coffee table in a less then graceful manner and heavy breathing could be heard. Now…the intruder didn't sound so much like an intruder, it sounded an awful lot like... "It's just me!" …his co-worker Miroku.

"How'd you get in here?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly as he found his way to the chair and sat down. The chills he had experienced earlier had gone down. "I have my ways." Miroku grinned to him also plopping down onto the sofa.

"You found the key under the mat."

"Psh! Whatever man." Miroku pouted. "Anyways, Inuyasha called yesterday. We went down to the local pub to catch up. I haven't seen him since high school!"

Drawing his eyes over to Sesshoumaru who was leaning his head back staring up at the ceiling he continued. "He told me what happened."

"Hn." Was the only response he got from the relaxing man. "Yeah, he also told me about your food problem. I brought Chinese for lunch and dinner, and a pill box that'll last you for about two weeks. Sango will stop by tomorrow and bring dinner for you."

"This Sesshoumaru does not want your pity."

"C'mon, don't be like that. We're friends, and it's what friends do. Plus, Sango will have my head before she sees anyone malnourished especially you." He laughed.

Detecting nothing but honesty in his voice Sesshoumaru caved into his wishes. He was always one to search for emotions on one's face, but now he had to listen to their voice. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. He could have been easily deceived, but Miroku and Sango were long-time acquaintances, and that in itself was rare. Sesshoumaru wasn't known as being the most social person.

They chatted for a while on different topics. It was the same old stuff they discussed: politics and business. It wasn't common that they talked on personal subjects such as their love life, family, or anything of the sort. It sometimes drifted off to that, and it wasn't that they didn't know each other that well; it was just something that was awkward for them to talk about.

Sesshoumaru was two years Miroku's senior. Miroku and Sango had actually been Inuyasha's dearest friends throughout high school and that was how they were acquainted with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha decided to study abroad and explore his opportunities before settling down in the family business. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango, attended the same college and over time developed a deep understanding. One would call it friendship. Miroku and Sango majored in business, and Sesshoumaru's father was all but ecstatic to open his arms to friends of the family.

"How is Mushin doing these days?" Sesshoumaru asked. Mushin was Miroku's foster parent. He was getting old with age and was being taken care of by Miroku.

"Ah, the old fart still hasn't kicked the bucket if that's what you mean." He replied taking another swig at the beverage in his hand. "I really don't think that he will be anytime soon actually. He's in pretty good condition for a man his age." Miroku chuckled as he reminisced. "You'll never believe it, but he went and bought himself a Harley. He said that he _enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair._ I told him that he could've just stuck his head out the car window."

Sesshoumaru allowed himself an abrupt laugh. He remembered Mushin from the company Christmas parties. Mushin was quite the character. Although Miroku would never admit to it, he picked up a lot of old habits from the old man. Some of them were good, and others were not so gentleman like.

"Whatever became of that Rika girl?" Miroku finally asked.

"The usual, slept with her, thanked her for a good rut, kicked her out and told her to never come back." Sesshoumaru said as though it was nothing.

"You take too much for granted."

"And you're one to talk? You've been fawning over the same girl for years on end and have settled for everyone but her." Sesshoumaru snorted in response.

"Yeah well," Miroku stammered, obviously flustered by his statement. "I have my reasons, but you on the other hand, if you keep doing what you're doing, eventually you'll have to take Viagra just to stay up. If you catch my drift…" He finished quite satisfied with how he managed to keep his composure.

"That may very well be, but I do believe that Sango and I have some chemistry. I could easily play the downtrodden blind fool tomorrow when she comes and have her in bed before ten." Sesshoumaru said his façade never wavering.

"You wouldn't." He bit back. "Sango is not just some girl that you can use! She's not like that. It wouldn't be that easy. She'd give up one hell of a fight before getting in bed with you! She's mine!" His eyes widened at the declaration he had just made. Narrowing just as quickly as they opened he realized the trap he had just fallen into. That was exactly the response Sesshoumaru was hoping for and he had just walked in and laid his cards on the table.

"I see." Sesshoumaru smirked. "You should have said something earlier. I now know to keep my hands to myself."

"Speaking of keeping hands to oneself," Miroku smiled sheepishly. "That lovely secretary of yours, Yura I believe her name is, I couldn't help but touch her today at work."

"And speaking of work, why aren't you there?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Hehe, I was getting there." Miroku laughed guiltily. He explained how Yura's new boyfriend showed up and caught Miroku, and was now looking for blood. He needed tightened security on that level and only Sesshoumaru was allowed to request it. "It was barely a feel. I mean it was more like an occasional brush."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Before Miroku had left, he was sure to tell Sesshoumaru that he had picked up his dry cleaning for the week. As Sesshoumaru lay there on his bed, he couldn't help but feel pathetic. It wasn't like him to just stay home. He couldn't drive, go to the movies, watch television, or go clubbing. He had to have other people do his bidding for him, which in any other case wouldn't be so bad. It was times like this that made him wish that he and his brother got along better, or that his dad was still around, or that maybe he was in a serious relationship. Sesshoumaru didn't have anyone who genuinely cared for him and his feelings. The only people he did have either felt a sense of responsibility towards him, or just wanted material things.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Yes, I'm looking for the room number of Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho?" Kagome asked the lady at the front desk.

"There's no need for that Miss," the woman explained monotonously, "Here he comes right now."

True to her word Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator and sidestepped his way to the side of the room waiting for her. Kagome muttered thanks as she made her way across to him. If he had made his way thus far, than he wasn't too bad off on his own.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho." She chirped merrily.

"Let's go." was her only response. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for so early in the morning. He got a tight grip on her shoulder as she led him out to the limo awaiting both of them.

It was a fifteen minute ride to the company. That meant it was nine hundred seconds spent in complete and utter silence. Kagome felt uneasy and extremely nervous. Sesshoumaru's attitude towards him didn't help matters much. The car soon came to a stop.

As she prepared to open the door he spoke to her again. "I hope that your choice in clothes is appropriate. I wouldn't want to be embarrassed by someone who dresses like a tramp." She tightened her grip on the door handle and glared angrily back at him.

"I don't know what your problem is, and honestly I could care less." She stepped out of the car and waited for him to appear. "Also, I don't plan on making a fool of you. All I ask is that you treat me in a respectful manner, and I'll do the same for you."

Sesshoumaru quietly accepted this and chose not to speak on the topic anymore. What really surprised him was when she intertwined arms with him and made it look as though it was he that was leading them into the building. Her steps were short, quiet, and medium paced.

"Several steps coming up in about five, four, three, two, one." She voiced under her breath. True to her word, they made it without effort.

_Interesting. This might not be as bad as I thought._ Sesshoumaru finally concluded.

-----

A/N: I think it's safe to say that we are out of the exposition. does victory dance

Unfortunately, for you that is, but fortunate for me—I am going on a five week vacation. Due to the lack of computer resources though, I'm not so sure if I'll be able to update in that time. It all depends. Thanks to all my fellow readers, and until then…

Read, Rate, Review!


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I messed up some dates! Very crucial to the story!

In chapter three: Inuyasha was thinking that they hadn't lived together in the same house since high school. I believe I said it had been "Three years". That was my mistake. It has been Nine years. Sess moved out senior year, and although Inuyasha had two years left in high school, it had been that long since they lived under the same roof.

In chapter four: Kagome was thinking that her family couldn't handle anything because of a certain incident "2 years ago". Once again, my mistake. It has been four years.

Just to clear all this up, here are the ages.  
-Kagome: 21  
-Sesshoumaru: 27  
-Mir/San/Inu: 25

Sorry for the mix-up! If you're confused, I'm even more sorry. It's just the dates were all jumbled. On with the story!

**Close Your Eyes**: Chapter 4

By: Scarletfears

A week of being with him was turning out to be a piece of cake to Kagome. It wasn't too demanding although sometimes she swore that he'd tell her to perform senseless tasks for his non-viewing pleasure. The routine was all worked out. You see Sesshoumaru was a minute-to-minute person, which could sometimes be a hassle, but worked out in the end for the both of them. Kagome was to pick him up at the usually six-thirty time from Monday through Saturday, they went to work--whether it meant driving to other branches of the company, it mattered not. She escorted him back to his apartment and left promptly at five. Saturdays she got off at noon, and Sunday was her day of relaxation.

Kagome was currently sitting in her living room talking with her psychiatrist. It was seven o'clock and the blinds were drawn tightly shut. She had recently gotten out of the shower and was wearing pajamas.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience switching to a later time." Kagome told him as she sipped some hot tea.

"Don't worry yourself over this. You are no inconvenience." He assured her as he opened up a spiral composition book that Kagome regularly wrote her feelings in. "You say here that _you find your employer's_—

"Mr. Taisho that is--." Kagome interjected.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho" he wrote down secretively in his notepad. "You find his company…unnerving. Would you care to expand more on that?"

"Well, I think I wrote that on Monday. It's been almost a week I believe, and I'm feeling more like that every day." Kagome sighed. "It's just, sometimes I feel so self-conscious about my appearance. I'm always adjusting myself to fit everyone's likeness." It was evident that Kagome had gone through a lot trying to appease to everyone and their wants.

"I see." He listened more intently switching his recorder on and off. "And how do you change to fit his standards?"

"That's just it!" she exclaimed. Her voice was slightly raised and her eyes more expressive than before. "He doesn't have me change because he can't see me. Because he can't see me, I feel as though he really can see _me_. Agh!" She tousled her hair between her fingers trying to make sense of it all.

"It scares me so much because no one has understood me so much, or wanted to understand me this much since…well since…"

He understood who she meant. It was difficult for her to talk on this subject. It was the whole reason she was seeing a psychiatrist in the first place. "Kagome, it isn't betraying his memory by speaking his name. Rather you are celebrating his existence."

"What existence!" She screamed. Her eyes were glossing over in new-found tears. "Eleven years is barely any existence at all."

A single tear gradually made its journey down her cheek. It carried so many emotions: pain, sorrow, regret, shame, and…love.

"He deserved so much better than that." Kagome croaked through her ever-constricting throat. It felt like a lump she couldn't swallow. "Souta deserved so much more than what I did to him."

---

"_I'll be back in a minute okay? I'm just going to go in the store and get some curry since Grandpa decided to use it in his demon-repellant formula." Kagome said as she got out of the car. "I'll leave the keys here. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"_C'mon…" Souta groaned as his sister was delaying. "I'm almost a teenager. You can trust me for five minutes."_

_She looked at him warily. It was probably her gut instinct, but it felt wrong leaving him here. Something was twisting and churning and she couldn't get it out of her system. "O-okay then. I'll be back." She turned away leaving. She heard the music turn on in the car._

"_Lock the doors." Kagome shouted as she hastily made her way inside. "Oomph!"_

"_Excuse me Miss…Kagome!" The sandy haired boy helped her pick up her purse and some fallen change._

"_Hojo! It's good to see you." She smiled politely at him. "Are you looking forward to senior year?"_ _She felt sort of bad for him. He had made so many advances on her in the beginning of freshman year, but had stopped suddenly._

"_Actually, I was expelled…" He said sheepishly._

"_I forgot! I'm so sorry. It was the last week of school wasn't it? What happened?" Kagome quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. "That's so rude of me! I'm sorry!"_

"_It's okay." His blush faded and his eyebrow's slowly knitted themselves together. "I have to go…see you later Higurashi."_

---

"Can we please change the subject? I can't bear to think about it anymore!" She said. Her tears glistened in her eyes but dare not drop. Kagome's lip was tightly drawn between her teeth and her hands were shaking to a slight fraction.

"Actually, our session was up half an hour ago." He said as he gathered his belongings and made his way to the door. "There will be more for us to discuss the next time we meet."

Kagome nodded dumbfounded. He was acting peculiar. In fact, he had been acting peculiar ever since she had begun her job with Mr. Taisho. _No! Stop it Kagome! You're being paranoid again. Just relax. Breathe. It's simple. The only one acting strange is you._

"Sometimes Kagome, it's better to hideaway." He said while putting on his coat and hat. "Trust me."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was around noontime Monday when Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down in the conference room at a local community center. Today they were meeting with some business men of the lower class. Sesshoumaru liked to make sure that he donated a portion of the company's profit to local schools in the area. It kept the company name in good standards with everyone.

_18,000 seconds before I get to go home. Note to myself: Call mom since I've been ignoring her calls for a week, pick up Grandpa's medicine from the pharmacy, and clean Buyo's litter._ She mumbled something under her breath about cats who could never keep clean.

"I need a turtle or something simple like that." Kagome whispered to herself. Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on her. There were one or two other women, but the room mainly consisted of men. "Sorry…I thought I saw a…a mouse?"

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly shook his head and rubbed his temples in aggravation. After leaving the room and driving back he was sure to get on her about what had happened. His silent treatment was one way for Kagome to open up.

"Listen, I said I was sorry." Kagome sighed. Her mind just couldn't seem to stay in one place.

"So you did." He replied.

"It is my first week. I'm bound to make some mistakes Mr. Taisho." She tried to explain to him. "It still doesn't give me an excuse I suppose."

"I agree with that last statement." Sesshoumaru said after a minute or two. "I care not what you say in front of _those_ people…although, you better have sufficient notes."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was currently typing up the notes from the previous meeting. Although Sesshoumaru acted as though he didn't care what happened in the conference room, she new better than to accept that. She not only represented herself in there, but him as well, and that was what made all the difference. She let out a heavy sigh as she listened to Sesshoumaru drum his nails against his heavy, expensive, wooden desk.

_He really has no life. I wonder if it's the same outside of work?_

"I'm just about finished with these Mr. Taisho." Kagome said merrily. She was speeding through the last couple of lines and was ready to go home.

The sound of the intercom went off and Sesshoumaru leisurely answered it while loosening his tie around his neck.

"_Mr. Taisho?"_ called the voice of his secretary Yura Kiramoto.

"Yes…"

"_Sango recently called and said she is on her way up."_

"And?" Sesshoumaru pressed on knowing that Yura would not have interrupted him just to announce Sango's arrival. She was never that good of a secretary, but she got the job done…and sometimes a little extra.

"_Yeah well, I was wonderin' if I could go home now and take tomorrow off. It's mine and Gary's anniversary tomorrow and I need to shop for a gift, and pick out a dress. Should I wear a thong or no panties at all?"_

The question caught Kagome's attention. She was curious as to how Sesshoumaru would answer it. Gary was Yura's American beau. He wasn't home often, but it didn't matter. Yura's infidelity wouldn't affect him that way. He was more than positive that Gary was doing the same thing behind her back. Yura was always asking him blunt questions such as these, and Sesshoumaru always ignored them.

"Do as you wish. It only takes time off from your vacation days." As he finished saying this Sango had entered the room. Sesshoumaru was sure that if she was gong to complain, he was going to lose all nerve. Today had been slow, boring, and an utter waste of time in his opinion.

"You will never believe it!" Sango started excitedly. She smacked a huge stack of papers on the desk triumphantly. "Take a look at that! Shiori and I convince a couple of the guys to stay overtime for the last couple of days and _voila_! It's done! It's just a list of the inventories though. We didn't go through each and every one of them to make sure everything was there. "

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and stated less comfortably than ever, "As I'm sure you know, I can't take a look at that'."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Ms. Higurashi come here."

Sango looked around to whom Sesshoumaru was calling for and found an attractive young woman sitting at a small desk stapling a couple of packets of paper together. She was wearing a black fitting skirt, and a nice plain white, silk, button up blouse. Her hair was clipped half-up, and she bowed politely to Sango as she approached.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself when I came in," Sango started. "I've been so preoccupied and I wasn't straight in the mind I guess. You must be Sesshoumaru's new personal assistant?" She shook Kagome's hand and returned the earlier smile.

"Please, call me Kagome."

"In that case, you can call me Sango." She insisted. Kagome informed Sesshoumaru of the completion of the notes and filed them into one of the cabinets.

"Now that you and Sango are acquainted Ms. Higurashi, the pile of papers of which she has placed upon my desk will be your assignment for however long it takes to complete. You will go through each and every one of the inventories on the computer and make sure that all is how it is supposed to be." Kagome eyed the humongous stack and laughed a little nervously. Sango just gawked at him in complete shock. It had taken about ten people just to find the lists in seventy-two hours, and poor Kagome had to look through EVERY list. "Think of it this way Ms. Higurashi. I will most certainly get my money's worth."

"You cannot be serious Sesshoumaru." Sango said incredulously. "It'll take her weeks, maybe months to finish."

"If you are so worried Sango, you can help her."

**Knock, knock.**

Miroku carelessly strolled into the room. "It took you a week to get me back into here! You lazy piece of—

He stopped suddenly as he gazed upon Kagome. Making his way over to her side he murmured a "_Hello Gorgeous._" Kagome's face flushed an incredible shade of red from her face, down her neck, and finally disappearing within her blouse. He continued to hold her hands and make small talk with her. He figured she was Sesshoumaru's assistant, but what did it matter. Well that was until his cursed hand came into the picture. Before Kagome could lift a finger, Sango had the whole situation under control.

"You wonder why you were out of work for a week hentai!"

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku and I are going out to an early dinner right now. You and Kagome should come. It'll be refreshing." Sango said. She had already been devising a plan since the moment she met Kagome. "It wouldn't be inappropriate or anything. She is your assistant."

"I suppose you have a point." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Ms. Higurashi, you will accompany me to dinner."

The day was almost over and there was no way that she was going to get in any argument with him right now. Her day had been trying already. She didn't need another reason to hate herself.

"Fine."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

They all went down to a nearby restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it was in no manner run-down either. If Kagome was as gorgeous as Miroku claimed her to be, than she would look good on his arm while they ate in such a well-known place. They sat in an awkward silence for the first couple of moments. The waitress arrived to take their orders. Sesshoumaru, being a regular ordered his usual, a shrimp plate seasoned with lemon and oregano. Kagome settled for a bowl of cream of crab soup, since she had recently had a late lunch. Sango decided to have the chicken alfredo and offered some to Kagome since it was supposed to be a large dish. It came around to Miroku. He ordered a plain salad with squeezed lime.

"Are you on a diet?" Sesshoumaru inquired of his companion who normally ate a cow for every meal.

"You see…last night I had a dream." Miroku began. "My abs later turned into a beer belly and it ended up attracting some homosexuals to me. They insisted that they liked meat on their men and fed me every food imaginable. I woke up and what was the first thing I did? I turned on some sappy chick flick and ate a carton of double fudge chocolaty ice cream which later only made me feel worse!"

He continued with his rambling. The waitress had arrived with the orders and had refilled their drinks. "Don't you see! It's a premonition! A greater power is trying to warn me about a possible future if I continue to eat with no alms regarding my health!"

The meal went by normally after that. There was the occasional comment from Miroku which Kagome came to learn that she could ignore. Personally she couldn't see Sesshoumaru as the social type and was surprised that he was graced with such caring friends. She learned about their college life together, and about his half-brother Inuyasha, whom it seemed Sesshoumaru wasn't too fond of him.

"I promise that I'll help you with that inventory as much as I can Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she hugged her new friend good-bye.

"Thank you for everything! I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we can do it again soon. Maybe it'll be just the two of us." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said their farewells and made it back to his apartment complex.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome had walked Sesshoumaru to his door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." She got no response as they stopped to listen to what was happening in the hallway.

"You stupid bitch! I've gotten you everything you've asked for and you're dumping me!" a male's voice boomed from a room further down the hallway. "Stupid bitch! You better watch yourself Makoto cause if I ever see you again I'll rip off that joke you call a dick and shove it so far up your ass you'll never have kids again!"

There was some struggle between a fiery red-headed woman and an older man whom she had violently thrown out the door and slammed up against the wall. Some ten seconds later she flung his shoes, various articles of clothing, and a small television towards his head. He luckily managed to escape the last one, but the screen shattered upon impact. Quickly picking up the clothes and shoes he walked down the hallway towards them muttering something about never clipping his toenails near the stove while the food was cooking anymore.

"What'cha lookin' at?" He asked as he pushed by Kagome to get to the elevator.

"Until tomorrow Ms. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru finally spoke as he shut the door, but before shutting it completely she had stopped him.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"I'd like it if you'd call me Kagome. It's my name after all." She said as she snuck a peek at the inside of the apartment.

"So be it Kagome. I'd appreciate it if you referred to me at Mr. Taisho when we are at the company." He informed her as she took a step backwards into the hallway again.

"I understand. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him as she approached the elevator doors. Her only reply was a soft grunt and the sound of the door clicking shut.

-----

Vacation was wonderful. Thanks to all who reviewed and for rating as well! I really do appreciate all the feedback.

**A Single Spark:  
**Faye (x2)  
Cochrann (x2)  
Alone  
#Tink#  
djl  
Kaze Megami  
Megan Consoer (x2)  
Amanda-chan  
appleme  
CharlotteSometimes  
DementeddragonQueen  
Kuma  
Kitty Kat  
Courtney

**Mediaminer:  
**mnesai1  
1IZ1232  
aznangelstarQT  
alissa

Once again I really do appreciate all those who reviewed. I know I'm going to sound like the biggest dork in probably forever, but two authors reviewed my story, and I love their writing, so when I saw what they had said I was practically drooling. It sounds nerdy I know, but it really is an honor.

I hope to get another chapter or two out in the next two days so keep an eye out! Read, rate, review!

Scarletfears


	5. Chapter 5: Just Want to Go Home

**A/N: **So I figured that I got such a great response from my readers, I might as well stick this chapter up here. I'd like to consider it more of a filler chapter, it's just here, but still it's important in its own way.

A Single Spark is back up and running—finally! It said that it has been since the sixteenth, but I checked yesterday, and it didn't say that. Ugh! So Confusing! The next chapter still needs A LOT of editing, so I'll be busy with that. The next chapter is also too short for my taste, so I'm trying to squeeze something in there.

Once again, thank you for all your support. Just an FYI, but I don't address reviews until the next chapter.

**Close Your Eyes**: Chapter 5  
By: Scarletfears

One month had come and gone for Sesshoumaru. One month of being blind, one month since the death of his father, one month since he last saw or heard from Inuyasha which in all relativity hadn't been the longest amount of time that this had happened. What made all the difference was that it had been one month since he met Kagome Higurashi, his personal assistant. At the pace these two were going at, they would be just a blind man and his aid—nothing more. Sesshoumaru was known to be hard to strike in a conversation, but Kagome, she seemed so…protected. She was almost afraid to open up.

"Here's an update on the inventory Mr. Taisho." Kagome had said as she droned on over lists and lists of items.

"That'll be enough." Sesshoumaru said holding up a hand to silence the woman. "I trust your abilities to do such a simple task until I can personally check on it in the future. You surely cannot have completed that in three weeks have you?"

"No…um, I think I'm only about half-way on it."

"Hn."

Kagome took this as her cue to return to her small quaint desk in the corner of the room. Once again she started on her painfully long, grueling task. It was coming to eleven-thirty and the constant typing was taking its toll on her small, fragile fingers.

"How about lunch?" The smooth voice interrupted her out of her wonderful reverie.

_He's asking me to lunch! Not his usual 'you are to accompany me to lunch'. Someone most certainly hit their head on the way out of bed this morning. Maybe he forgot to take his medicine, or he might be sick._

"I was not aware that such a simple question took quite this much of time." Sesshoumaru stated impatiently. He was definitely a little nervous as she took her time. He was used to women jumping at such an offer, but when she paused to think about it, he had to admit, it was an unexpectant surprise.

"I don't know…"

"If you don't want to…"

_When did I start caring what she wants? _He decided to hold his tongue from this point on. Sesshoumaru was afraid he might say something to embarrass himself further. He had already made a fool of himself in his own opinion.

"No!" Kagome finally said. "I want to go."

The two were up and on their way. Arm in arm, Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the open elevator doors. The ride down was silent as ever and the faint sound of music could be heard in the background. It was that cheesy elevator music. He had no recollection as to when that was installed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is a nice café." Kagome complimented unsure of what to say.

No response.

Once they were seated she tried again. "It's sort of cold isn't it?"

No response.

Their drinks had been brought to the table. Hot tea for Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had a glass of water. "I'm not cold anymore." She laughed nervously at her own joke.

No response.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kouga and I'll be your waiter today." The handsome waiter said as he dropped of the menus. He had beautiful blue eyes and ridiculously long hair, like Sesshoumaru's, tied up towards the top of his head. "I'll return shortly to take your orders. If there is anything else I can help you with please let me know." He winked briefly in Kagome's direction and her breath hitched in her throat. Kouga's action may have gone unnoticed by Sesshoumaru's eyes, but from the sound Kagome had made he guessed that the waiter was flirting with her. His face tightened slightly.

"Do you need help with that?" She asked referring to the untouched menu in front of him.

No response.

"Wow…I'm not sure what to order." Kagome said admittedly. "It all seems so good."

"I recommend the club sandwich."

She looked up as she heard his voice for the first time since they left the building. She was a little worried that she had done something wrong because of the silence, but now she realized he was just being difficult. She smiled softly.

"The club sandwich it is then."

The waiter had returned to take their orders, and Kagome came to learn that this was one of Sesshoumaru's regular stops when he ordered 'his usual'. This was simply a medium serving of ribs. In the middle of the meal she was surprised when he had started a conversation.

"What is it that you do on your spare time Kagome?"

"Well Mr. Tai—I mean Sesshoumaru. I help out around my family's shrine, take care of my grandpa, things like that." She said.

"No. What I mean is what is it that you do for yourself?" Kagome wasn't expecting that. He was genuinely interested in what she enjoyed doing. Okay, so maybe he wasn't genuinely interested, but he was asking and that's what mattered.

"Wow…um," She had to really think about this. It had been a long time since she had done something just because she wanted to. It was because she felt guilty for going out and having fun when her brother wasn't able to.

"I guess I like reading, I used to run track…" She continued to ponder on this topic. "I go out every once and a while with some friends. Oh! I love to ice skate!" She finally concluded with a smile.

"Hn." He said to let her know that he had listened to everything she had just said.

"What is it that you do?" Kagome asked.

No response.

_We're not back to this are we? _She squinted at him as though it might make some difference.

"Alright," She clapped her hands together rubbing them furiously. "You're pretty much an open book aren't you?"

He snorted unceremoniously at her remark.

"I'll guess."

Kagome really planned to provoke him in either disgust at what she was thinking or into in argument which would later be considered pointless. Who knew that Sesshoumaru had other plans?

"You look like a really party animal." She grinned from ear to ear. "Hooking up with women is your specialty. Not just a particular woman, any woman, no matter age, race, etcetera, etcetera. Sesshoumaru Taisho is your name, playing it kinky is your game." She continued to laugh at her own joke. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect."

She once again started laughing. A couple of customer's at the other tables turned to look at her. She decided to take a drink, but only succeeded in gagging herself. After composing herself, she stared unbelievingly at her employer as he failed to find amusement in the situation.

"Y-you can't be serious." Kagome stuttered out. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer folding his napkin and placing it on the table,

"That," he voiced discreetly, "is for you to find out."

That was how the conversation ended. Kagome felt no urge to press him on any other matters for embarrassment of how he might answer. Sesshoumaru was too pleased with himself to tease her further. He paid the check and they rose from the table. Once again linking arms they made there way out, but Kagome did not miss the fleeting stare of the cute waiter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door to her former childhood home. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!"

Mitsue Higurashi was a woman of many talents. In order to distract herself from the many troubles of everyday life, she kept herself busy. Today she was cooking an unusually big meal for her and Grandpa.

"Why are you cooking so much food?" she asked while helping peel the cucumbers.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "That way…we have more to choose from. Plus just think about it! We'll have leftovers for the next couple of days!"

Kagome proceeded to open the refrigerator which was already overflowing with leftovers. There was the tuna salad from three weeks ago. She picked that up and threw it out, the clamato chicken from two weeks ago—that went out, and of course the stuffed green chilies from WAY back. Kagome was too afraid to touch those. She later rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Have you picked up your grandfather's medicine yet?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "I dropped it on the coffee table on my way in."

"Alright," she sighed contently as she pulled the salmon from the oven and added more pepper to it. "Why don't you go out and tell him that dinner is almost ready?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome found her grandpa looking around the shrine well for something. He was dressed in his traditional shrine garbs as always. He loved the acknowledgement that he was a shrine priest. Wherever he went, he would always bestow his blessings, be rid demons, and anything else in his power.

"Jii-chan," she called to him to let him know she had arrived.

"Oh Kagome," he said worriedly picking up his pace a little more. He lifted old crates, looked behind the old scroll case, and everything else in sight. "Kagome, Kagome….you'll be so disappointed in me."

"What is it? You can tell me." Kagome prodded trying to coax him to answer her. The old man sighed in guilt as he approached her.

"I can't find your cat." He admitted full of remorse. "I know how much you love that cat. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Jii-chan," Kagome tried to calm him soothingly. "I took Buyo with me to my apartment two years ago. He's not lost. He's at home waiting for me."

"But…" he continued confused. He took her hand and placed it on the Goshinboku tree. "This is your home Kagome."

He had been sick like this since before the incident occurred. The doctors would not diagnose him with Alzheimer's or any other disease of that matter. Sometimes he would have occasional spells and forget certain things, other times he was just fine. Some days he would wake up wondering where Souta was, or why Kagome had suddenly grown from fifteen to twenty-one. It often occurred unexpectedly; each time leaving him in his own world.

Kagome could no longer stand living in the shrine house. It brought back too many painful memories and caused many sleepless nights. After her psychiatrist recommended moving out and living on her own, her aunt in Kyoto helped pitch in for the apartment. With the psychiatric bills, Grandpa's medication, funeral arrangements, and shrine repairs, they needed all the help they could get.

Kagome all but cried at her Grandpa's words. She could feel the strings pulling at her heart hearing that come from his mouth. The feeling of the tree against her hand felt like fire, and yet she couldn't pull it away. It hurt, but at the same time it gave her comfort. It was times like this that she wished she could just disappear.

"I…" she started unsure of herself. "I don't know where home is anymore Jii-chan."

He smiled knowingly and patted her hand softly in reassurance. They remained under the Goshinboku tree in silence for sometime.

"Your mom is cooking." He stated while smelling the aromas coming from the house. Kagome suddenly realized why she had come out here in the first place, but he had beaten her to the punch. He gave her a good look up and down stood and brought her with him.

"You're looking thinner each day Kagome. Stay for dinner today. Listen to your grandpa." He told her with little room left for discussion.

"Hai Jii-chan." She replied with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning Something New

**---Sorry to disappoint any readers. There isn't a new chapter up yet. I just combined chapters one and two. I should be finishing my summer reading right now, but this was bothering me. **

**Close Your Eyes: **Chapter 6  
By: Scarletfears

Since the "minor" incident at the café two weeks prior, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been unusually quiet amongst themselves—more than usual anyways. There was the occasional comment, but nothing to draw each other into a conversation. Sango being her observant self made note of their attitudes and planned to change it. She and Kagome had become somewhat closer, but not enough to Sango's preference.

Kagome had been feeling awkward around Sesshoumaru for some time. She was too embarrassed to look at him. She wasn't used to any attention of the male kind. Kagome had also noticed how Sango was always encouraging them to do activities together, but she knew that it was difficult to have a friend considering her situation right now. She would either depend on them too much, or worse, berate them for understanding too little. It had made Kagome somewhat distressed that she couldn't hold a simple friendship with an obviously well-meaning person.

Sesshoumaru prided himself in 'making the first move', however unintentional it was. If she felt attracted to him in the least bit, surely she would have responded better. Although he figured the situation with his eyesight was the problem, he deduced that if this was the cause of her uncertainty, she was just not worth the time. In addition to that, he couldn't help but question as to why he sought Kagome's affection. The word 'relationship' simply did not fit into his vocabulary, but somehow he knew that Kagome would be no one night stand.

Today was Sunday, which meant it was Kagome's day off. Sesshoumaru sat alone in his apartment listening to the radio. It seemed as though it was the only thing he could do. Inuyasha had recently called to explain why he had been delayed in his return to Japan. The advertising in America had been more of a success than he could have imagined and they needed all the help they could get. Sesshoumaru assured him that he cared not if Inuyasha remained there for the rest of eternity. In a nutshell, that was how the conversation went.

The station he was listening to soon switched to a classical music station as he finally rested his head against the arm of the sofa. This week was a lot of work. Kagome could barely keep up with everything which in the end only slowed him down. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the door open. Briskly sitting up, he wondered how he managed to get himself into situations like these.

"It's just me fluffy." He somewhat relaxed at his rude neighbor Ayame's words. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"I really need to get rid of that key." He muttered out loud wanting her to hear him. "Everyone just seems to barge in here."

She just laughed as she looked through his refrigerator.

"I'm not sure why you didn't take it out after that girl dumped you." Sesshoumaru tensed at her words. That was something they never spoke of. Although he didn't know it, Ayame was just trying to push his buttons. "Actually, the door was unlocked."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru seemed to have lost interest in whatever she had to talk about. He was still shocked that she would bring up such a sore subject. After a few moments of silence Ayame finally sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up." She mumbled, knowing he got a glimpse of satisfaction out of her submission. "Ugh! Just forget about it. There is a bigger matter at hand and it is a dire one."

This seemed to grab his attention and he slowly inclined his head to show that he was listening.

"You have no food in this ice box, and I'm starving."

So much for a dire matter at hand…

"I'll take you shopping!" She finally declared as she had already got up heading towards the door.

"In order for you to take me shopping," Sesshoumaru said as he once again reclined on his sofa. He closed his eyes and settled into a more comfortable position. "I would have to put my life in your hands. Unfortunately, I don't think that my judgment will _ever_ be that impaired."

Sadly she released the door knob and trudged back into the living room. Sitting herself on the edge of the couch with a plop she once again sighed. Sesshoumaru retracted his feet that she had just sat on.

"I see your point."

His eyebrows rose a little at this.

"But who will pay for the food?" Ayame whined.

His eyebrows went back down.

"What of your many infamous boyfriends?" He joked sullenly.

"I'm taking a break from them right now."

His eyebrows went back up at this.

"Wow…" She said in false amazement. "Those brows of yours are sure getting a work-out."

"I got it!" She exclaimed happily jumping up from her spot on the couch. "Where's your computer?"

Curious as to what she was getting at he pointed to a drawer underneath the coffee table. Ayame quickly turned it on and worked her magic. She muttered an 'uh huh', or sometimes a 'bleh', or rarely a 'why not'.

"Woman," Sesshoumaru demanded, "What is it that you're doing?"

"You'll see." She giggled in merriment as she hummed a catchy tune. She pushed Sesshoumaru's legs off the couch and replaced them with her own. Growling he did the same to her. This went on for some time before she had enough. "Is that any way to treat a guest! Plus, last time I gave in…it's your turn."

He mumbled something but removed his feet and allowed her to put hers up. That was until there was a knock at the door--Ayame was up and moving.

"Here is your groceries ma'am." The delivery boy told her as he put them on the counter. "That'll be $76.50."

Ayame had already started putting everything away. "Honey, where's the check book?"

"I gave in this last time Ayame."

"I know but _pleeeeease._" She begged. "I'm not just doing this for me y'know."

"It's on the night stand in my room." He once again sighed in defeat. _This game is getting old._

Ayame had whipped up some ramen noodles as he came to sit at the table. She placed his bowl down in front of him, and took a seat.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It is suitable…honey."

She groaned in embarrassment and banged her forehead against the table.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"And after that you'll never believe what he said!" Kagome exclaimed to her psychiatrist. "He said '_that is for you to find out._' Ugh! He gets me SO aggravated sometimes!"

The two were currently sitting outside of a local Starbucks. He had on his thick framed glasses with a dark woolen coat and khaki dress pants. He wrote silently in his notepad with his cup of black coffee in front of him. Kagome was wearing a pair of jeans with her old green track hoodie. In her hands was her caramel macchiato.

"The nerve of that guy, sometimes I just want to…" She silently punched a fist into her hand and smothered it around for emphasis. "I feel better."

"Are you saying that you do not return his affection for you?" He asked calmly, patiently awaiting her answer.

"What?" Kagome stammered, unprepared for the question. "Well…it's not that. I just don't think I'm ready for a commitment like this."

"So you do feel romantically inclined towards him?"

"I'm not sure I like that exact wording…but I suppose I am fond of him." She said staring blankly at the cup in her hands. "I am fond of him, and not just in a friendly way."

"I see." He replied with a suspicious glimmer in his eye. "How do you feel about that relationship?"

"I've told you that I'm not ready for this sort of thing…"

"Other than that," He said a little too sharply. Kagome looked up in surprise. This was definitely a tone he hadn't taken with her before. He looked perfectly fine, but unbeknownst to Kagome he was finally unraveling before her very eyes.

"Well…I guess with him being my boss and everything, it might be awkward."

"Is that so?" He snorted.

Now Kagome was really starting to worry.

"Dr. Yagira," She started slowly as she put her coffee down. "Is everything okay?"

"And here I thought I was the psychiatrist." He said a little more forcefully than he had meant to. Not wanting to escalate things too fast he caught himself before he said anything else that he might later regret. He stood up and left a tip on the table. "I apologize Kagome."

"There's no need for that Dr. Yagira." She said. "I know that sometimes I can be a bit much."

"That's not it at all Kagome." He said taking her hand. "How many times must I ask you call me Naraku?"

Kagome blushed at his gesture, but felt tiny chills crawling up her back.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ya-Naraku." She stumbled over her choice of words.

"No need for apologizing." He said as he kissed the top of her hand. "Until Wednesday…"

She watched as he walked away.

"Yes, until Wednesday…" Kagome replied silently to no one in particular.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome had soon returned back to her apartment. She had to make a few stops around town such as going to the grocery store, the pet store, and a couple other various places. Everything was just how she had left it. Buyo had never moved from his spot on the arm of the sofa. She couldn't help but remark about how lazy the cat was.

The apartment was nicely furnished. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but it was comfortable—just how she preferred it to be. She had the family portrait of her grandfather, mom, dad, Souta as a toddler, and of course Kagome. There was a more recent one, of everyone excluding her father. The last one hanging was one of just her and her grandfather.

Kagome opened the door to the small closet in the entrance where she put coats, shoes, and other miscellaneous objects that she could put no where else. Standing up on the tips of her toes she reached and grabbed an old shoebox from the top corner. This is the shoebox that her father had given to her before his disappearance. He specifically told her that this was the place where all her treasures and secrets would be safely locked away.

Taking a seat on the sofa she traced the lid of the box that was settled in her lap. Kagome could not remember the last time she opened it. It had probably been nine months. She often reminded herself of old memories although it brought much anguish to her. She felt it was a small price she had to pay for her 'misdeeds'. She gently lifted the lid and placed it beside her.

The first item she had taken out was a small bracelet she and her dad had made together one night that he was hosting her Girl Scout meeting. Kagome had remembered that she had been disappointed because her mother had gone to visit an old friend who was in the hospital. She had taken Souta with her because he had yet to begin school, but she would not allow Kagome to be absent. The meeting had been all but cancelled, but her father had assured her that he would take care of everything. That night no one showed up because of the heavy thunderstorm. She was of course very distraught over it. Her father managed to cheer her up by continuing on with the meeting as though nothing was wrong. The two baked cookies, roasted marshmallows, sang songs, told stories, and lastly made matching bracelets.

After his sudden disappearance, which her mother saw as his 'abandonment', she put the bracelet away, not wanting to further upset her mother. Every now and then should would take it out and the images would relay in her mind of how they braided the strings together, and tied it with a special knot. The only way to take it off was to of course cut it.

There were many items in the box that held so many precious and painful memories for Kagome. There was a rose that her grandmother had made for her out of a palm leaf, the very first valentine that she had gotten from a boy, the red ribbon that she had worn from third to seventh grade, and other various things.

Her hand finally fell onto three objects. One was a small strip of film that held pictures of her and Souta. They were the last pictures she had taken with him. The second was his obituary. Lastly there were clippings of articles describing his accident.

_**National News:**_

_**There has been a reporting  
**__**of an 11 year old boy, Souta  
**__**Higurashi, being kidnapped  
**__**from a local supermarket parking  
**__**lot. **_

_**Numerous security tapes and a  
**__**classified individual, have  
**__**identified the kidnapper to  
**__**be 18 year old Hojo Shimizu. **_

_**There is no other information  
**__**available at this time. A picture  
**__**of the child and the suspect will  
**__**soon be released. **_

_**If you have any information  
**__**regarding this case, you must  
**__**alert your local authorities.**_

Kagome put the clippings back in the box and securely fastened the lid back and top of it. She found herself trembling and gripped the box tightly as she watched the knuckles of her hands turn white. She got up and placed the box on the corner of the kitchen counter. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from it. She knew what her mind was telling her to do. It wanted her to face her problems. It wanted her to conquer them, but the truth of the matter was that she was afraid. She imagined the box moving closer and closer to her until it fell off the edge revealing the contents within it.

Kagome soon snapped back to reality and found the box to be in the same place she had left it. Willing herself to move, she at last made her way to the bathroom. A nice, long, warm shower would soon tame the trembles of her body. She was positive of that. After her shower she changed into her pajamas. On her nightstand were her sleeping pills that she took on nights that she couldn't sleep. It was eight o'clock and she knew that she only had to wait for sleep to take over for another hour or so, but she was impatient. She took a full dose and laid back—it was as simple as that.

That night her mind was plagued by dreams of the box waiting to be opened and with the medication she had taken earlier, it wasn't easy for her to wake up.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was surprised that when she didn't see Sesshoumaru waiting for her by the elevator. Every morning for the past two months he had always waited for her in that same spot. She figured he might just be running a bit late and decided to wait in the lobby. After fifteen minutes had passed she had started getting worried. Kagome retrieved the room number from the bellboy and made her way up. Finally arriving at room number 402 she knocked. A rather grungy looking Sesshoumaru appeared at the front door. His hair was tousled a bit, but nothing to messy, his eyes half-lidded, and Kagome couldn't help but notice that he had a loosely tied sheet around his narrow hips.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome called to him. She tried to pry her gaze away from the sheet he could barely hold to his skin. "We're fifteen minutes late."

He immediately recognized her voice.

"Ka-go-meeee," he said with a heavily slurred voice. He stumbled backwards into the apartment letting her in. "Why don'cha come in and sit down."

She was shocked when he pulled against her. He had meant to grab her wrist, but had somehow managed to grab her upper arm; he accidentally brushed against the side of her breast. This of course went unnoticed by him, but she gasped lightly. With one hand on her arm and one on the doorknob--that meant that nothing was holding onto the sheet. Kagome let out a small 'eek!' and pulled her hand out of his grasp to cover her eyes. As close as they were earlier, she could smell a faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

"A-are you….drunk?" She asked timidly.

He merely scoffed at her. Retrieving his sheet off the floor he re-wrapped it.

"Correction," he said. "I stopped drinking five hours ago."

He swaggered his way back to his room. His arm was out in front of him to prevent him from running into him. Kagome followed him, and watched as he landed with a thud on his mattress. The sheets fell a little lower than they had originally been giving her a perfect view of his buttocks. After thinking about how it looked nice, she realized that she was ogling him. She slapped her hand once again over her eyes.

"So I take it you're hung-over." She said trying to appease to him. He responded by snuggling deeper within the comforts of his bed.

Taking out her cell phone, she phoned Yura. She told her that it was Sesshoumaru's strict orders to push up the seven-thirty meeting to eight. She called the limo driver and told him to wait for another thirty minutes. That was no problem, but now Kagome had to sober up a very, half-naked, hung-over man in a little over an hour.

"Okay Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated confidently as she attempted to get him out of bed. "Up we go!"

That failed miserably. She ended up underneath him. It was all dead weight that he was putting on her and to top it off he was as bare as the day he was born. She felt something against her leg. After feeling that, she miraculously gained the strength to heft him up into a kneeling position.

_Keep your eyes up Kagome! Up, up, up! _

Managing her way over to the edge of the bed, and dragging him across over on her back he was up and on his feet. Yes! Sure, he was still leaning against her, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"I'm tired…" He said nuzzling his face into her neck. "Let me sleep."

"Mr. Taisho!" Kagome snapped at him. "That's e-enough! We have a VERY important meeting today, and you will try and act civilized! Am I understood!"

Sesshoumaru's head now lay on her shoulder. His only reply was a helpless 'don't yell at me'. Her eyes softened at his tone, and she felt a little guilty for addressing him the way she did, but it was very important that her mind didn't stray from her current mission.

"Y-you wait right here." Kagome ordered with a lowered tone. She made sure he was still standing while she leaned him against the wall. She retrieved the fallen sheet and had tied it around his hips, making sure that it didn't come undone; she took her hair tie off and secured it tightly. "Come with me."

With both his arms slung across her shoulders from behind, she gripped his forearms and trudged him along towards the bathroom. Kagome sat him inside the bathtub and winced as his head hit against the tile as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Sorry about this…" She said grimly as she turned the shower head on the coldest setting available. At first he just lay there, and then he began his silent struggle. "Once you can get up on your own, clean yourself, brush your teeth, and I'll have your clothes ready for you."

Kagome opened his closet and took out a suit since they had a formal meeting today. It was a very expensive black suit made out of the finest material. She loved the feel of the fabric against her fingers. She wasn't really surprised that everything was ironed and just…perfect. Before closing the closet, she grabbed a black dress shirt and a gold tie. Now it was time to search for underwear. Kagome would finally find the answer that she had wondered about so many times--boxers or briefs?

She smirked when the answer came out to be boxers. Her smile soon faded when she opened the next drawer looking for socks and instead found a lovely pile of women's undergarments. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she recalled what he had said at the café. This was not exactly the way she wanted her question to be answered.

Kagome slammed the drawer shut and wondered why her stomach was churning. She shook her head when she realized that this uncommon feeling was jealousy. Why was she jealous? It wasn't like she had any claim over Sesshoumaru. He was fair game.

Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom a little better than before. There was a white cotton towel hugging snuggly around his hips. She told him that everything was piled up in order on the bed, and all he had to do was put it on. Kagome left the room so that he could get dressed in privacy. He had already dropped the sheet earlier; she did not want a replay. Or that was what she told herself.

"Wow, you look like you've been hit by a truck." Kagome remarked as he came out. His hair was still wet and messy, there were bags under his eyes, his tie was hanging around his neck, the shirt wasn't tucked in, the jacket hung loosely on his arm, and his shoes were untied. "Luckily, I think I can fix that."

First she grabbed two spoons and instructed Sesshoumaru to put them under his eyes and to leave them there until she finished. Kagome found a blow-drier in the bathroom and fixed his hair. Instead of leaving it loose like he normally did, she tied it loosely below the neck. After straightening out his shoes and clothes, she remembered that she had no idea how to tie a tie. She settled on asking someone later. He looked much better. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Taking the spoons from him, she told him he could sit down for a while.

Kagome went back to the room to fix the bed and gather the things Sesshoumaru would need for the day. His cell phone was on the nightstand, and she found his briefcase on the counter in the kitchen. The keys were hanging on a rack attached to the wall. Everything seemed to be in order.

When she returned to the living room Sesshoumaru was already falling asleep. She shook his arm lightly and told him that it was time to leave.

"Off to the building ma'am?" The driver asked as he put the newspaper down and opened the door.

"Yes, but drop us off at the coffee house two blocks down from it."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They sat at a small table in the corner of the restaurant so as not to draw attention to themselves. Kagome ordered herself a regular creamed coffee, but ordered Sesshoumaru a tall glass of orange juice.

"And if it isn't too much trouble, can you bring him some food to settle his stomach; a croissant, bagels, or whatever." She figured he'd do better if he ate something.

"Sure thing." The waitress replied after writing it down.

"Sesshoumaru, listen to me." His chin rested against his palm, and he seemed out of it. "Are you paying attention?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Good. Today we have a **very, **important meeting." She began. The drinks had just arrived. He pushed his glass away from him. "Please drink that."

He still held a dazed look, but she knew that he was listening.

"Like I was saying," Kagome started again as she pushed the glass into his hands. "It is a very important meeting. I think all we need to do is listen to whoever is speaking, but if they ask you any questions…I'll think of something. Just don't say anything!"

He took a drink of orange juice, put it back down, and to Kagome's relief brought it back to his lips to finish it.

"If they make any comments, just nod your head in approval. It's about time to go." She grabbed the coffee in one hand and Sesshoumaru's arm in the other and went up front to pay.

"Here is a ham and cheese croissant ma'am."

Kagome paid the lady and before turning away asked. "You wouldn't know how to tie a tie would you?"

"I can't say that I do."

"Thanks anyway."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru quietly ate the croissant from the coffee house to the building. He was slightly better from what Kagome thought. Sure, he could barely walk in a straight line, but everyone would probably just think it had to do with his eyesight. Walking into the building Kagome bumped into Miroku.

"Hey Kagome! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said hi but Sesshoumaru once again just looked dazed. "What's with him?"

"He's hung over. I don't know what to do anymore." She said whispered frustratingly not wanting everyone in the lobby to hear them. "The bags under his eyes are coming back, we have an extremely important meeting coming up, and I have no idea how to tie a tie! I wonder how much he actually drank last night!"

Miroku laughed.

"Apparently you don't know Sesshoumaru that well. He has a very low tolerance of alcohol." He chuckled some more. "I believe I can help you with your problems though."

Miroku retrieved the tie hanging from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and tied it skillfully. Next he whipped out a pair of sunglasses, and said that if anyone asked, just to tell them that Sesshoumaru's eyesight was doing better but that the doctor recommended wearing them so that it wouldn't irritate them further.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" Kagome complimented him as they made their way into the elevator.

"Anytime! Good luck with your meeting." Miroku called back as the doors closed.

"God knows we'll need it." Kagome whispered under her breath as Sesshoumaru's head lolled forward.

-----

**A/N: ****So who should this mysterious woman of Sesshoumaru's be? A character from the series, an OC which I really hate doing, but if it's better, than I will, or any other suggestions?**

**Who saw Naraku coming? Yes, I tend to be a little sadistic, but he's sure going places in future Angelz **

FFnet  
Bert8813  
raspberrysorbet: **Regarding your second comment, I'm having some questions as to how I want it to end. Plus, I can't give away a secret now can I?  
**animegirl2005  
StarPrincess2020  
sfl-fanfic-luver  
My Soul Your Puppet  
LynGreenTea  
PimpTroyce  
minerva519  
fikesgirl  
Crimson Pooka  
Dragonsdaughter1  
silversand88  
'-aphros-'  
Your Gothic Lover

**A Single Spark:  
**Eternityoftears: **I'll see what I can do.  
**britt202  
CharlotteSometimes  
orchid  
Kuma  
appleme  
#Tink#  
Shadowchick

**Mediaminer:  
**KissMe4BadLuck: **Patience. It's coming.  
**Manga Girl: **I wasn't planning on bashing Ayame. I know what you mean though; I do see a lot of Ayame-bashing in stories. I'm not too sure what I'm doing with her. For now, she is just going to be a character to lighten the mood.  
**Raniece617  
HOOKED ON PHONICS

**From this point on I am no longer addressing reviews personally. Please do not take this the wrong way or anything. It's just getting to be too long. If you have a question and it doesn't include me giving away any big secrets in the plot, or I find something interesting, I will address it. I'll probably put up a chapter towards the end of the story to thank all my reviewers.**

**I have a butt-load of summer reading to get started on. school starts in less then two weeks In conclusion I am taking a leave of absence for an unknown amount of time. most likely not as long as my five week one a while back I promise that I'll work at my chapters, so no worrying there. **

**PLEASE review and show me that you miss me, and you're grateful for a longer chapter. and new surprises**

**-scarletfears**


End file.
